


Save The Last Goodbye For Me

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Sebastian isn't ready to say goodbye to Jenson at the final 2016 race. Jenson can think of one way to keep the evening going.





	

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, peering around the crowded room in search for one particular individual. His eyes fell on the brunette, watching his actions intently. He observed the movement in his hips, the way he danced along to the beat of every song, his hands and arms accompanying in perfect time. Despite the obvious alcohol coursing through his bloodstream, the man danced skillfully, his lips opening and closing every now and then as he sung along to the music. It was a usual occurrence in the driver’s parties, Jenson in the middle of the dance-floor, usually followed by a beautiful karaoke rendition. And Seb loved watching it. But it wasn’t going to be normal anymore.

A sudden wave of sadness washed over Sebastian as he remembered this was Jenson’s last race as an F1 driver. He wasn’t going to be here next year. There would be no more sneaking into each other’s hotel rooms. There wouldn’t be rushed kisses in the motorhomes when no-one was looking. There would be no more shared celebrations, no-one to turn to when things had gone wrong. The man he had idolised, considered a hero as he entered the world of F1, the man who had taken care of him as a teenager was leaving. It just wouldn’t be the same without Jenson on the grid. Seb took his bottom lip between his teeth, biting harshly on the sensitive skin. He was desperately trying to quell the tears that had appeared behind his eyelashes, not wanting to express his upset during Jenson’s last celebration, his final goodbye to the position of F1 driver. He should be happy. But he was anything but. He knew this day was coming, ever since Jenson had announced his retirement but it here before either of them expected it. Sebastian knew it was selfish, that he should be thrilled at the new position Jenson was taking on but he was going to miss the brunette bringing a sparkle to the track. 

Sebastian carelessly wiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his smart shirt, pushing away the tears. Instead, he curled his fingers around the glass before him, the condensation cool beneath his skin. He lifted it to his mouth as he let the amber liquid spill into his mouth, coating his tongue. As he swallowed, a burning sensation travelled down his throat and into his chest, warming his body. It helped to ease the pain in his heart. He knew it wasn’t going to be goodbye forever, that he already had access to Jenson outside of racing events but it was going to make their secret relationship even harder to conceal. He was going to have even fewer opportunities to see the warm blue eyes he had fallen in love with.

“Hey Buddy…” A familiar voice slurred from behind him, pulling Seb from his thoughts. The words were spoken softly, the English lilt matching only one individual. He turned around until he was facing Jenson. From this angle, Jenson could see the shine in Sebastian’s eyes, the few fallen tears lining his cheeks, “What’s wrong Champ?” He asked, despite the alcohol, he was still caring about everyone else around him.

Sebastian shook his head, “Just being silly.” He murmured, not wanting to ruin the evening with a truthful confession about not wanting Jenson to leave, fearing the alcohol would turn it into him begging Jenson to stay. 

Jenson extended his hand, his thumb ghosting over Seb’s cheek, “Never…”

Seb leant into Jenson’s touch, the skin a smooth contrast against his stubble. He no longer cared about who was in the room to witness the moment, wanting only to enjoy the last few moments with Jenson while they still worked together, “I’m just not ready to say goodbye.” He confessed, his gaze falling to the floor as his thumb worked the hem of his shirt.

“Hey…” Jenson repeated, his hand moving until his thumb rested under Sebastian’s chin, gently pushing upwards so that Seb looked at him, “There’s always one way I think of to keep this night going?” Jenson offered cheekily, extending his hand and offering it to Sebastian, “Besides it was never going to be goodbye to you.”

The corners of Sebastian’s mouth lifted into a small smile as he slipped his hand into Jenson’s, their fingers tangling together. He knew it wasn’t going to be goodbye to him, he was just being silly. But he wasn’t going to complain or turn away Jenson’s offer. He rose from his position at the bar and followed Jenson, ready to sneak into his hotel room one last time...


End file.
